


Lead Us Not Into Temptation

by RocknVaughn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Roommates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginfic/Secretly A Virgin, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/pseuds/RocknVaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just something fundamentally wrong with wanking to the thought of your best mate starkers, wasn’t there? </p>
<p>Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Us Not Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/gifts).



> While ostensibly written for Camelot Drabble, I am gifting this fic to my dear friend Nightfox for her birthday. You never did give me your list of fic wants to write, so I figured a little porn couldn't go wrong. My first Modern AU fic for you, bb!
> 
> Also, this fic gives a small nod to the story "Out of Body" by Magnolia822 (or, at least the first scene of it).

 

-o-o-

 

The temptation was almost overwhelming.

_He shouldn’t do it…he **really**  shouldn’t do it…_

Merlin’s finger lingered over the mouse button. The mouse arrow hovered over the link to a photo…a photo of Arthur, dripping wet and hair slicked back, having just climbed out of the pool…wearing nothing but a tiny Speedo to cover the gifts that nature gave him.

Certainly, being good friends with Lance (the Lead Editor of the Uni newspaper) had its perks…

It was a poorly-kept secret amongst his closest friends that Merlin Emrys had it bad for Arthur Pendragon. And it was just Merlin’s  _supreme_ bad luck that he’d landed the object of his more explicit wanking fantasies as his roommate.

And, just like that, Merlin’s wanking opportunities suddenly became slim to none; he was too terrified that Arthur would catch him at it to try.

Arthur had been on the world diving stage for the past three years, taking the world by storm. Britain’s Golden Boy, he was at Uni ostensibly to earn a degree in foreign relations, but really, he was mostly just training for the Olympics later that year.

Merlin had been smitten with Arthur from the start, but to see him up close and personal: all toned and tanned muscle, blond hair and piercing blue eyes…lithe, and sinuous, and oh, so  _flexible_ …

Merlin stifled a groan against his fist as he pressed the heel of his other hand against the bulge in his jeans.

Ever since Merlin had first walked into his room in hall 5 months ago and discovered he would be sharing his living space with Arthur, Merlin’s poor cock had been in a near-constant state of high alert. Because it wasn’t bloody bad enough that the man wore practically nothing for several hours a day during practice; apparently the bastard was so comfortable that way that he rarely had on much more.

What was a poor, besotted bloke to do? It was  _torture_.

Even though they’d had a rocky start (Arthur all high-class snobbery, and Merlin full of working-class sarcasm), the two of them had settled into a close friendship rather quickly, despite their disparate backgrounds. Whenever Arthur wasn’t at the Aquatic Centre or Merlin wasn’t at lecture, they were just about always together; bickering and taking the piss out of each other, sure…but just as often finishing each other’s sentences.

And so, Merlin had tried (rather unsuccessfully) to put aside his burgeoning physical attraction to his friend. Because there was just something fundamentally  _wrong_  with wanking to the thought of your best mate starkers, wasn’t there?

_Go on, do it_ … _Just this once_ , the throbbing hardness in his trousers dared him.  _He’s not here._   _He doesn’t have to know…_

Merlin’s heart pounded as his finger clicked the mouse button and the picture popped open, Arthur filling the computer screen. Merlin’s cock sprang to full attention, instantly uncomfortable against the zip of his jeans.

Merlin glanced at the clock on his bedside table, checking the time desperately.

Arthur wasn’t due back from practice for another hour.

Merlin’s eyes drifted back toward the picture of Arthur and he whimpered.  _God, it had been so long…_

Ever so slowly, Merlin lowered the zip of his jeans, each tooth making a raspy sound in the stillness of the room. He pulled the trousers down around his thighs, yanking the boxer briefs down with them, exposing his cock to the slight chill of the room.

Then he zoomed in on the photo until his screen was completely filled with Arthur from chest to thigh…his muscled, firm chest lightly sprinkled with hair, the hard, muscled thighs and the vee of his hip bones pointing toward…

Merlin sucked in a choked breath as he fisted his hand around his cock and began to pull himself in a jerky, urgent rhythm, his thoughts on how hard Arthur’s nipples were in the photo, and how they might feel under Merlin’s tongue…  

His heavy-lidded gaze slid lower, skittered across Arthur’s washboard stomach, down that line of fine hair that led right down into his Speedo, directly to his…

Merlin gasped, rubbing his palm up and over the head of his cock, coating it with pre-come before slicking it down the length of his prick sensuously.

_Jesus!_  Merlin had seen Arthur in just that damned Speedo too many times to count, and had fantasized in the shower (the only safe place for wanking, since he shared a room with the man) about dragging that tiny piece of Lycra off with his teeth, capturing Arthur’s thick cock between his lips and…

Merlin’s hand was tugging quicker and harder, and even though he bit his lip to stifle the sound, he still moaned out loud, “Ungh…Arthur…” Merlin closed his eyes and leaned his head back, concentrating on the images playing inside his head.  _He was so close! So close…_

“Merlin!?”

Arthur’s smoky voice felt like a bucket of ice water to Merlin. Letting go of his prick as though it had burned his hand, he slowly turned in his chair, his face flaming. Arthur stood, wide-eyed and open-mouthed just inside the door, dressed in just his Speedo (as usual), with a towel slung haphazardly around his neck.

_Shite!_   Merlin thought, wishing he could bang his forehead against his desk repeatedly. He should have known better. This is what he’d been trying to avoid  _all year_. It was a nightmare; an absolute nightmare! Because there was  _no way_   that Arthur could possibly have  **missed**  the fact that Merlin had been wanking off to a photo of  _him_. None.

And indeed, Arthur’s eyes darted from the monitor, to Merlin’s obviously shucked down jeans and back again. Then, Arthur’s equipment bag slipped from his slack fingers, landing on the floor with a soft thump. A split-second later, he rounded on Merlin.

_Fuck, I am so dead_! Merlin thought just before Arthur yanked him up from his chair by his shirt collar. Arthur slammed him against the wall and trapped him there, leaning his more considerable weight into him.

Merlin closed his eyes against the fist he felt  _must_  be coming…and was shocked instead to feel Arthur’s fingers curl possessively around his deflating cock and hot breath against his throat.

“Here, let me help you with that…” Arthur offered seductively, tugging at Merlin’s prick urgently, making him moan and shudder.

Merlin’s only reply was a gasp as Arthur ground his erection against Merlin’s hipbone and sucked a bruise onto his neck.

“Or better yet…” Arthur shoved his Speedos down his legs and kicked them off, lined his cock up alongside Merlin’s and wrapped his hand around them both so he could stroke them both simultaneously while pressing his mouth against Merlin’s lips and throat.

_Oh God_ …Merlin realized, half dazed, that this was  _not_   just another one of his wet dreams. It was Arthur _, really_ Arthur: Arthur kissing him, Arthur seducing him, Arthur pulling them both with complete abandon. Merlin’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned like a harlot, turned on beyond belief.

With single-minded purpose, Arthur pulled and pulled until they both came in a huge, sticky mess, each crying out the other’s name in ecstasy. Merlin was very glad that Arthur had him pinned to the wall, because otherwise he would have been a boneless heap on the floor.

When he could finally breathe enough to talk, Arthur panted in Merlin's ear, “ _Christ_ , Emrys…Took you bloody long enough! I mean, how much more  **obvious**  did I need to  _get_? D’you know how  _cold_   it is walking around with no shirt on in  _January_?” he grumbled, nipping at Merlin's jaw with sullen affection. " I swear, you must be the densest tosser,  ** _ever_** !"

Merlin lifted his head, stared at Arthur incredulously for a long moment…and then just laughed and laughed and laughed.

-o-o-


End file.
